Jake Clawson
Summary Jake Clawson was once a pilot with the Enforcers along with his best friend Chance Furlong. Jake served as Chance's weapons officer & navigator aboard their twin-seat Enforcer Jet. After a failed mission against Dark Kat, where their jet crashed into and destroyed Enforcer Headquarters, the two were discharged from duty by Commander Ulysses Feral and made to work as mechanics at a salvage yard in order to pay off the damages. Not wanting to be cooped up on the ground and reduced to "junkyard rats", Jake and Chance would design and build their own jet, the Turbokat, as well as various other vehicles, weapons, gadgets, etc. and protect Megakat City in their own way, unburdened by the rules which shackle the Enforcers and Commander Feral's strict by-the-book attitude. They would call themselves the SWAT Kats with Jake adopting the alias of 'Razor' and Chance adopting the alias of 'T-Bone' in order to keep their civilian identities safe. They have often made Ulysses Feral look like a fool and this in addition to their reckless vigilante antics, which can often do a great deal of property damage, have resulted in them being in the Commander's bad books. However, the SWAT Kats and Commander Feral have acknowledged the other and worked together on many occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-B with Glovatrix. 9-A with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Jake Clawson (real name), Razor (SWAT Kat alias) Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kat, SWAT Kat, vigilante, former Enforcer pilot Powers and Abilities: Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Attributes, skilled hand-to-hand combatant, skilled marksman, skilled with various weapons and gadgets, skilled pilot and driver with various vehicles, expert detective/investigator, expert tactician, genius mechanic & engineer Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Shattered five cinder blocks stacked on top of each other with a single blow. Brought down a stalactite larger than his own body with a single Karate chop. Made a hole the size of his own body in a solid stone door with a single kick. Can also injure characters with durability in the same league as his own). Wall level with Glovatrix (The device is loaded with various non-lethal and lethal weapons capable of restraining and/or harming characters with durability in the same league as his own). Small Building level with heavy weapons and explosives (Lightning grenade brought down the roof of a large cave. The bazookas which he and T-Bone use can blow a several meter wide hole in the very thick reinforced walls of Megakat Biochemical Labs, with the yield of a single rocket potentially going into the double digit kilograms of TNT) Speed: Peak Human movement speed with Subsonic reactions (Has reacted to and dodged short to medium range small arms fire throughout the series. Has turned on a dime multiple times in a narrow subway tunnel while going at full speed of 320 km/hr on his Cyclotron. Has reacted to and dodged a Ci-Kat-A offspring dive-bombing him in a close quarters setting. It should be noted that Ci-Kat-A can fly fast enough to keep up with helicopter gunships and even fighter jets going under the speed of sound. Overall comparable to T-Bone). Subsonic flight speed with jet-pack (Has kept ahead of creatures which can fly fast enough to keep up with Enforcer Choppers) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely Superhuman (Pushed over two several meter tall tanks containing likely thousands of litres of fluid) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Has been knocked right through a brick wall on two occasions with enough force to make a couple of meters wide hole but was uninjured. Also, his body should be able to withstand the forces of his own physical strikes) Stamina: At least Peak Human Range: Dozens of meters with Glovatrix weapons & gadgets, hundreds of meters with bazooka Standard Equipment: Glovatrix, jet-pack, bazooka, various types of non-lethal and lethal grenades Intelligence: Very high. Highly skilled & dangerous combatant, skilled pilot & driver with various vehicles, expert detective/investigator, expert tactician whose ideas have often gotten him and T-Bone out of a sticky situation, genius mechanic & engineer who designed and built most of the vehicles & gadgets used by him and T-Bone and is capable of repairing and/or modifying them in the field in as little as two hours. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Pilots Category:Vigilantes Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Boomerang Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9